23 Listopada 2014
TVP 1 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 63 - Efekt motyla; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 64 - Trzy życzenia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 21 W krainie Indian - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 10/18 - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Vox Hit Festival Szczecin 2014 odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 WF jest fajny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Komisarz Alex - odc. 76 (seria VI, odc. 11) - Przekręt - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2971; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Szlachetna Paczka 2014; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 38 (seria III, odc. 12) - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rolnik szuka żony - /12/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Vicky Cristina Barcelona (Vicky Cristina Barcelona) 92'; komediodramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, USA (2008); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Rebecca Hall, Scarlett Johansson, Javier Bardem, Penelope Cruz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Ciało - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Tomasz Konecki, Andrzej Saramonowicz; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Robert Więckiewicz, Cezary Poks, Jacek Poks, Tomasz Karolak, Zbigniew Zamachowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 12/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 12, Still); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:15 Bliźnięta - Zaskakująca więź (Twins - ep. 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 23 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 23 / 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 100% Natury - odc. 5 - Gmina Kłaj; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 1095; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1195 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1196 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Kultura, głupcze (114); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzika Alaska (Wild Alaska); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polowanie z Buszmenami - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Kanada - Quebeck (168) Pierwsze nacje; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Nie ma mocnych - txt. str. 777 90'; komedia; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna, Andrzej Wasilewski, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Jerzy Janeczek, Ilona Kuśmierska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bronisław Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2155; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 The Voice of Poland V seria - Live (16); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 575 Operacja "Ślub"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 11 "Jutro wesele" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 superSTARcie - Kulisy - (8); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - 10 Paranienormalnych historii (1); reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 12 "Warszawa" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 12 "Miasto w gruzach"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Fighting. Miejskie walki (Fighting) - txt. str. 777 100'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Dito Montiel; wyk.:Channing Tatum, Terrence Howard, Luis Guzman, Zulay Henao; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (127); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Historia Bluesa (5) "Ojcowie Chrzestni i synowie" (The Blues (5) "Godfathers and sons"); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 24 (Lie to me s. II ep. Beat the Devil); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wrocław 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 358; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Reportaż 07:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Rączka gotuje 15.11.2014; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Paragon - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Pogoda - 23.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:02 Mieszkam na wsi - Partnerstwo Izerskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:17 Teraz wieś; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:44 NA LUDOWO - Na ludowo Dobroszyce; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 33; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 54; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:05 Głos Regionów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:05 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 55; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Siatkówka mężczyzn - 1 Liga: KPS Siedlce - AGH 100RK Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 W krainie minionego czasu....; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Transmisja sportowa - Transmisja meczu koszykówki kobiet MKK Siedlce - CCC Polkowice; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 18:27 Fakty - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda 18:38 Transmisja sportowa - Transmisja meczu koszykówki kobiet MKK Siedlce - CCC Polkowice; STEREO, 16:9 19:30 Mój pierwszy dzień - 50 lat później; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Fakty Komentarze 20:30 Elitarne Spotkania Kabaretowe - Elitarne Spotkania Kabaretowe 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 23.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 23.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 358; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:02 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:17 Pogoda 22:21 Sport 22:32 Rewolwer kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Motosfera - Motosfera 397; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o nornicy: Niezwyczajna zażyłość; film dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:10 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 23.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 23.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Złoto; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:35 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o nornicy: Niezwyczajna zażyłość; film dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 8.15 Scooby Doo na tropie Mumii - film anim. 9.50 Kevin sam w domu - komedia familijna, USA, 1990 12.00 Dziewczyna z marzeniami - dramat, USA, 2009 14.15 TOP CHEF 15.45 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w państwie 20.05 Tylko Muzyka. Must be the Music 22.10 Kości - serial 23.10 Mroczna prawda - thriller sensacyjny, USA, 2012 1.35 Formuła 1 Polsat Sport 2014 Wyścig GP Abu Zabi 3.30 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 11.40 Mam talent 13.40 Megamocny - komedia, USA 2010 15.45 Głupi i głupszy - komedia, USA 1994 18.00 Ugotowani - dokładka 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 MasterChef - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Na językach - magazyn 23.00 Droga bez powrotu - horror, USA, Niemcy 2003 0.45 Kuchenne rewolucje 1.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.00 Sekrety Magii 3.20 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1130; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1131; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1132 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1133 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 8 "Ukrainka na czarno" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (74); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Borne Sulinowo; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka 09:05 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (6); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 8/9 - Wesele - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Las Story - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 JAN XXIII; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami - "Targi Książki"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego w Poznaniu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Ewa Bem - koncert cz.2; STEREO 15:10 Polonia w Komie - (607) Australijskie sokoły; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Czekolada i owoce nie do deseru - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 3; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Ocalony świat - odc. 11* Na mokradłach życie kwitnie - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1085; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Benefis - Jacka Cygana /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Test odwagi, odc. 23 (Test of courage); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 103* (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 8/9 - Wesele - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (6); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 3; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1085; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Test odwagi, odc. 23 (Test of courage); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 103* (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (220); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Ocalony świat - odc. 11* Na mokradłach życie kwitnie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia